Entering the History Books
by ckat44
Summary: History of Magic class is studying a new unit and Harry is forced to deal with it. They are all learning about Harry. Harry can't stand all the lies the teacher is telling everyone. What will Harry do? No slash, R & R one shot


A/N- This is a short fic and this is the only chapter. I wrote it during school for a couple of days. It is based on the idea posted in chapter 15 of Harry Potter and the Minister's Magic. PLEASE REVIEW THIS!! Oh..some people are saying that Harry Potter and the Minister's Magic looks like it is coming to an end but it isn't. I have almost 20,000 more words to write for it. I hope you enjoy this short story!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, not mine. You would think that people don't post disclaimers on theses fanfics. FANFICTION is the key word.  
  
~!~!~  
  
Entering the History Books  
  
~!~!~  
  
Harry was sitting next to Ron in history of magic class trying not to fall asleep. The teacher was droning on like every other day and he didn't seem to notice the heavy snoring coming from Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
This year they had their class with the Slytherins, all but Divinations. It was now Harry's sixth year and even though he hadn't completely gotten over last year's events he was getting better because of the help from Remus Lupin. He still hadn't grieved properly but he ignored that fact.  
  
Harry started to finish his potions essay in class. Ron was making patterns with a couple of quills and Hermione was paying attention like always. Harry was listening some what to what the professor was saying but he wasn't really processing the boring information in his head.  
  
"Today everyone," the professor began. "We are starting a new unit." No one looked up except Draco Malfoy and Hermione. They always competed for the top in each class every year. This year would be no different.  
  
Hermione raised her hand and Professor Binns called on her. "Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"What is the new unit on Professor?"  
  
"Ah yes, I was just getting to that. The new unit is.." He paused for a second and rested his eyes on Harry who was oblivious to his surroundings. He was scribbling on his potions essay madly. "Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
Harry looked up and saw his professor's eyes on his own. He quickly shoved his parchment in his sack while wondering why the professor had caught him on this one day. Harry never paid attention just like everyone else and the professor never noticed. Until today that is.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"No.The new unit is Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
Harry froze. Slytherins started sniggering and Gryffindor's looked just as shocked as Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry yelled dropping his quill on the desk.  
  
"We will be starting tomorrow," he continued. "Everyone is dismissed. Mr. Potter, please stay after class for a moment." Harry waited until everyone left and then he walked up to the teacher.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am sorry I didn't tell you before."  
  
"You are going to teach a class about me?" Harry asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes I am Harry. Dumbledore has decided it is about time."  
  
"But you don't even know anything about me! You can't teach people about my life!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I-"  
  
Harry groaned. "I..I have to go talk to Dumbledore," Harry said and immediately left. He walked up to the gargoyle and told it the password. "Sugar Quill," Harry said and walked up the newly appeared staircase. He knocked on the door and walked in when he heard a small "come in."  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, How are you doing?" Harry glared at his headmaster but he didn't notice. Ever since the last year Harry hadn't acted the same towards Professor Dumbledore but the old man didn't even take notice The 16 year old was still pretty mad at his mentor because of the secrets he held but Harry really did like him a lot. He just decided to hold a grudge against Dumbledore but even he wasn't sure why exactly. He just wanted to let the headmaster know he was mad at him.  
  
"Fine I guess," Harry heard himself softening his tone. "I just came back from an interesting History of Magic class."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I never thought I would hear a student say that class was interesting besides maybe Miss Granger."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Professor the class is going to learn all about me!" Harry cried.  
  
"I know," Dumbledore said simply.  
  
"Um.Professor why is the class learning about me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I think its time that others learn about the things you have accomplished and what you have been through. Students need to know details about what happened so we can all be prepared for the future."  
  
"But everyone already knows! Everything was all in the Daily Prophet and still is occasionally."  
  
"They need to know all the facts Harry."  
  
"They don't need to know anything!" Harry yelled. "They won't even learn what really happened about everything. Only I know ALL the facts."  
  
"Then maybe you wouldn't mind teaching the others."  
  
"I don't want to teach anything!" Harry said. "If the class is going to be about me then at least can I be able to not attend?" Harry asked defeated. "I mean, I know everything already."  
  
"Well then I guess you will be getting top marks but yes, you do still have to attend class."  
  
"I'm not going to get top marks if Professor Binns doesn't even teach everyone what REALLY happened!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled inwardly and sent Harry on his way. "I believe you have to be in potions in 3 minutes."  
  
Harry cursed softly and ran out the door. Harry was heading towards the dungeons but stopped in his tracks and turned around. He decided he would just skip the class that he hated so much. He didn't care about Potions. He had gotten a lot better in brewing and the class was not that hard. He was getting okay grades but he didn't even seem to care. His excuse would just be that he wasn't feeling well so he went to the hospital wing or something like that.  
  
Harry was walking along the empty corridors about 15 minutes into class because he didn't really want to go to his common room and he had no well else to go. Teachers were in the great hall and he would certainly get in trouble if they saw him not in class or the hospital wing. So he was stuck wandering the hallways praying teachers wouldn't see him.  
  
"Mr. Potter," a cold voice hissed from behind him. Harry pulled out his wand and spun around to see Professor Snape glaring at him icily. "Aren't you supposed to be in Potions Potter?"  
  
Harry didn't know when he decided to be a smart ass to his teacher but he did. "I could ask you the same thing Professor."  
  
"And if you do you will have detention for a month."  
  
Harry snorted and turned around and kept walking.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry sighed quietly and turned back around to face his most hated professor.  
  
"Go to the Headmaster's office now and explain to him why you aren't in class."  
  
Harry decided not to argue anymore so he did as he was told. The last thing he heard the potions master say was that he was letting the headmaster know that he was coming. Harry was soon in Dumbledore's office for the second time that day.  
  
"Harry, what do you need?" Albus Dumbledore asked.  
  
"If you don't know then neither do I," Harry said smartly. He knew the old man was just testing him to tell him but Harry wouldn't be swayed that easily.  
  
The headmaster sighed and spoke again. "Why did you skip potions Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry looked down in shame. "I don't know," he muttered.  
  
"Harry you have skipped 15 classes so far since September and it is now only November 2nd!"  
  
Harry just sat in the chair. He was a little ashamed but he was getting good grades and understanding everything even if he didn't attend class.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing sir, I.I just.."  
  
"Just didn't think you needed the work because you know everything already? It doesn't matter. Next time you skip class you will have detention with me for a month."  
  
"A month?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Yes that's right and my detentions are nothing like Professor Snape's."  
  
Harry grinned at this thinking the headmaster would go easy on him.  
  
"They're worse. Now, Professor Snape wants to see you," Harry groaned and went out the door. This time he really did head towards the dungeons. He really didn't want to get detention for a month and he had a feeling if he stepped out of line again that is exactly what he would get.  
  
He knocked on the classroom door and was let in by a very mean professor. "Professor," Harry greeted nonchalantly.  
  
"Potter, why did you skip my class? I had McGonagall substituting for part of the class and Weasley and Granger said you were sick. You most certainly do not look sick," he spat. Harry didn't say anything. He was soon sent out of the classroom after being given a week of detention and a 30 point house deduction.  
  
Later in the common room he was talking with Ron and Hermione about what happened.  
  
"Harry, where were you during potions class? We had a substitute and we told her you were in the hospital wing. We didn't know what else to do," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh guess what mate! Tomorrow's Quidditch game starts after dinner. When do you want to go?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um.I can't Ron."  
  
"Why?" Ron demanded.  
  
"I sort of have detention with Snape tomorrow."  
  
"Oh that's okay then we can just go together to the Slytherin verse Ravenclaw game on Friday."  
  
"Actually I have detention all week."  
  
"Harry, what did you do that was so bad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I skipped class today and got caught. I've been skipping a lot of classes lately. Anyway..Dumbledore wants me to teach history class."  
  
"Why did you skip class?" Hermione asked horrified ignoring the last thing Harry said about teaching.  
  
Ron and Harry locked eyes and Ron spoke. "Snape is such a git."  
  
"I know," Harry huffed.  
  
"Are you going to teach it then Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Definitely not. The last thing I want is more unneeded fame," said Harry immediately. "I can't believe we are learning about me!"  
  
"Do we have to go to class Harry? We already know more than everyone is going to learn."  
  
"I even have to go."  
  
"That is terrible luck Harry. I'm sorry but how come you skipped classes?" Hermione asked a second time.  
  
"Oh lay off Mione," Ron interrupted. "Harry knows it all anyway."  
  
"Relax Hermione. I've been threatened by Dumbledore so I honestly don't think I'm going to skip again."  
  
"What do you mean he threatened you?" Ron asked.  
  
"What do you mean think?"  
  
"Alright Hermione. I won't skip. Dumbledore said I would have a month of detention."  
  
"Wow that's harsh."  
  
"Yeah. Listen I am going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning."  
  
The next day History of Magic class soon began. Everyone was chancing glances at the-boy-who-lived. The Slytherins were talking about Harry and the Gryffindors were giving him sympathetic looks. Harry groaned and put his head down on the desk when the professor came in.  
  
"Good day class. Today we are starting the unit like I said before on Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter has chosen not to help teach this unit but that shouldn't keep us from learning."  
  
Harry stayed silent with his head buried in his arms on his desk. He was listening intently even if it didn't look like he was.  
  
"Let's start with questions," the Professor continued. Harry rolled his eyes but no one saw. Harry lifted his head up and saw that everyone's hand was up except for Hermione, Neville and Ron's.  
  
Then the door opened and more students began filing in. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. The other 6th years will be sitting in on this class as well. Everyone take a seat please."  
  
Harry thought he was in a living nightmare. Everyone in 6th year would be all coming to a room to talk about Harry for an entire month. Next thing maybe the whole school would all meet in the great hall to learn about him while Harry just watched in amusement at all the false facts.  
  
"Alright everyone, open your history books to page 2789 and read along with me." Harry looked at the page and found out there was a whole section about him. Harry listened as the professor talked about his birth and Sirius Black as the secret keeper. In the back a Ravenclaw raised her hand and the teacher called on her.  
  
"Isn't Sirius Black the convict who tried to get Harry in our 3rd year and didn't he kill lots of people on a street?"  
  
"Yes and he died in June."  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. Wordlessly he picked up his stuff and walked out the door ignoring the calls behind him. Harry wasn't sure where he was going and he didn't realize that he had tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"Mr. Potter would you care to join me in my office please?" a kind voice from behind him said. Harry recognized it immediately as the headmaster's. Uh oh. Harry was sure to get in trouble because he left class. He nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office. The headmaster handed Harry a tissue and motioned for him to sit down in a chair. Harry accepted in embarrassment.  
  
"Professor Binns says you left class early."  
  
"Professor, all the 6th years were there and Professor Binns was talking about Sirius. He's filling there head with lies!"  
  
For the next thirty minutes the two talked together. It was meaningless talk but it made Harry feel much better. He wasn't even sure why.  
  
The next day in History of Magic class they were still talking about the secret keeper.  
  
"Sirius Black killed many people-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled and stood up. Everyone turned to look at him as he walked up to the head of the class. He looked at the professor for a minute and then turned to the class.  
  
"Almost everything that has been said about Sirius Black and me is not true. If you all forget everything that has been said by Professor Binns in the last two days then I will tell you all the facts," Harry told the stunned class. "First of all Sirius Black was never a deatheater and he never killed anyone. He wasn't my parent's secret keeper but everyone thought he was."  
  
"Then who was Potter?" Malfoy spat.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Harry was pretty sure that Malfoy already knew the truth. Then someone raised there and Harry called on him.  
  
"How come everyone says he is a murderer if he isn't?"  
  
"He was framed by Pettigrew." Harry proceeded to tell the class all about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius. He told them about Fudge not believing Sirius' innocence and his own childhood. Then he talked about his first year and the sorcerer's stone, his second year and the chamber of secrets, his 4th year and the tri-wizard tournament and then the 5th year and how he faced Voldemort again. He left out so many details and he was sure that some people didn't believe him but Harry didn't care at all. All the information was soon spread all around school so by the end of the month everyone knew about Sirius' innocence. Harry decided that he would work as hard as he could to pronounce his godfather officially innocent.  
  
Three months later after lots of hard work and struggle Harry and everyone else got the Dailey Prophet. Harry smiled the biggest smile when he read the front page headline.  
  
'The Late Sirius Black, Innocent!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- This was just a short fic I wrote during school. I hope you all liked it. Please don't flame me. I know some of it was probably OOC and a little unbelievable on Dumbledore's part but it is a tiny break from my other story. I will update Harry Potter and the Minister's Magic tomorrow!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
